


Come On (Blush)

by okydoky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okydoky/pseuds/okydoky
Summary: “Oh, God, Harry, you can’t do that,” Scorpius says. His cheeks are red, and his teeth are worrying his bottom lip as he watches me lick his come from my fingers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/gifts).



> Written for hp_kinkfest, prompt number 5 for marguerite_26. This is just the dirtiest thing ever. I’m embarrassed of myself. Pure porn. Thank you to vaysh for betaing this for me! :) written in 2011.

I can just imagine the slow burn Scorpius feels as I slowly push my cock in his arse. His muscles clench around my prick as I thrust into him until my balls brush against the soft, pale skin of his backside.

He lets out a harsh breath of air as I look down at our joined bodies. My cock slides out slightly as he rocks himself, and I get a glimpse of his rim stretched around me. The skin looks pink and maybe a little swollen, glistening with lube and I can’t help but drag my finger around it.

Scorpius whimpers. “Harry...”

I rub my hand across his back, taking in the expanse of skin underneath me. Never do I feel more powerful, not dressed in the deep red robes that I wear as Head Auror, not when Kingsley, now the Minister for Magic, comes to me for advice. But only now, with Scorpius in bed with me, I am me.

He rocks back against me, and I can’t help but smile. 

“Like that?” 

Scorpius groans, his head dropping to the bed. “You know I do, you wanker. Faster.”

I slow down. I’m not in the mood to answer to his demands, and soon Scorpius will melt beneath me. We’ve been doing this for six months now, and I know his body better than my own. How he shivers when I run my tongue roughly down the vein in his neck, the way his toes curl and thighs tense as he prepares for his orgasm and how his teeth dig into my shoulder when I fuck him.

He groans and thumps his fist against the mattress before his fingers curl in the sheets. He’s ready to ride out whatever I want to do with him.

I grip his skinny hips and push my prick inside him quicker, faster.

Underneath me he moans out his pleasure into the sheets. He’s making the noises that mean I’m brushing his prostate with every thrust. I pull his hips closer, angled down, to get an even better feel. 

I think he’s waited long enough. I know I have.

I start to fuck him properly, pistoning my prick into his arse, hard and fast. So much so that he quickly loses his breath and he pants, trying to catch up. His arse spasms around me, and I know he’s close. I’m not surprised, I must have been teasing him for an hour. It seems like forever but it’s not often I have the time to take care of him properly, spread him out across my bed and make him come more times than he’d ever thought possible. I’ll take advantage of the chance whenever it’s available. 

I’m close too, but already I can tell that this isn’t the end of this fucking. He’ll be spreading his legs for me again by the time another hour is out. He’s shameless in his love of my cock inside him.

My fingers curl around his hot, hard erection, and it barely takes five strokes before he’s coming in my hand, “Harry!” on his lips.

I come not long after, pulling his hips against mine, coming deep inside him. I fill him, make him dirty with my come.

Scorpius collapses on the bed with a groan, and my cock slips from his arse with a small wet sound that makes him blush. I lie down next to him, my heart beating a tattoo against my chest. As soon as I settle, Scorpius hooks one leg over mine, curling into my side. 

My hand is still covered in his come, the mess glistening in the dim light of my shit energy saving bulbs. I raise my hand and lick at his come, the taste sharp and salty on my tongue. I lick it in broad strokes - it’s one step closer to the overwhelming desire I have to consume Scorpius, to be one with him.

“Oh, God, Harry, you can’t do that,” Scorpius says. His cheeks are red, and his teeth are worrying his bottom lip as he watches me lick his come from my fingers. Scorpius’s mouth parts, and I place one finger between them. His wet pink tongue darts out and tastes his own come, and as he swallows the taste, his prick twitches against my side.

Despite how embarrassed he is about the mess our fucking makes, he loves to watch me run my fingers through it, lick it, making even more of a mess.

“I think I can,” I say, and moan quietly around my thumb.

Once the final smears of come are gone from my fingers and palm, I let my hand drop and rest on his thigh. Scorpius shifts, his legs part. I move my hand between his thighs, the skin hot and taut. Pushing himself further down the bed lets him spread more for me, and my finger pushes against his arse. His entrance is swollen, lube spread across his skin, mixed with my come. He has to be sore; the fucking I gave him can only be described as brutal.

I slide a finger into him, and Scorpius whines.

“Harry...”

God, I wish I was twenty-two again. My own cock lies soft against my thigh. I can feel the rumblings of arousal low in my stomach, but Scorpius is already half-hard. He’s going to have to wait to get fucked again. 

I wonder how red I can make him go before that.

My finger pushes up, covered in a thin film of come and lube. Scorpius bears down on it.

“Sit against the headboard,” I hear myself say. My voice is low, like a growl. I pull my finger from his loosened passage.

Scorpius scrambles to do as I say. He slouches with his shoulders against the headboard and his knees spread wide, feet flat. I can see the pinkness of his hole.

I crawl up to him, my eyes never leaving that mesmerising spot. I grasp his hips and tug him down slightly so his arse is practically presented to me.

“Oh God, Harry...”

I flick my tongue out to lick up a drip of lube and come. It doesn’t taste great, but at the strangled groan that comes from Scorpius, I know it will be worth it.

Scorpius’s hole is open for me; I chase the dampness with my tongue, my thumbs digging into the firm flesh of his arse. I pull apart his cheeks, and my tongue slides in perfectly. Above me, Scorpius is babbling. His hands pull at my hair, his fingers digging into my skull. 

My cock is hardening with every muttered word and breathy cry. I lick at him, suck his hole until every last taste of lube and come is gone, and all that is left is his hole, dripping with my spit. 

“Oh fuck, Harry, you need to fuck me, come on, come on, please be hard,” Scorpius moans. His cock is red, leaking against his stomach. I love that he’s not touching himself, that he wants to wait for me.

It used to bother him that I didn’t get turned on as fast as him, but I hope I’ve finally stopped him thinking stupid stuff like that. I’m mad about him, surely he knows that by now. And he’s twenty-two. Christ.

I slip a hand between my legs, squeezing myself. I’m almost there. I look up at Scorpius. His blond hair is pushed all the way back and his blue eyes fully dilated. His cheeks are pink, and he’s shining with perspiration. I’m not sure if he’s ever looked better.

“Suck me,” I say.

He nods slowly. I lie back and he pushes himself onto his hands and knees. He swallows my cock quickly - Scorpius doesn’t mess around. My cock thickens and swells in his mouth until he can’t take it all, and he can only suck at the head.

“Are you ready for me?” he asks, his mouth full of cock.

I nod.

“I’m going to ride you, yeah?” Scorpius asks, but he doesn’t see my nod. He’s already straddling my thighs and holding my cock at a ninety degree angle from my body. 

“Have you had enough preparation?” I gasp out as the head of my cock slides inside him. He’s still so tight.

He rolls his eyes at me. “You’ve fucked me, fingered me, and licked me out, Harry, if I’m not ready after that, we’ve got a serious problem somewhere.”

Scorpius sinks down, and my cock is fully sheathed inside him. And Jesus fuck, he’s right, it’s wet oh so wet, and even though I thought I’d eaten all the come and lube from him, there’s still something easing my way that’s not spit. Scorpius made the lube right under the nose of his teacher - he’s working towards his Potions mastery - he must have done something extra special to it. What ever he’s done, it’s genius.

I watch as Scorpius raises himself up before pushing down again. The muscles in his thighs tense as he repeatedly lifts himself up and down. He’s in his element like this. His eyes drift shut as his fingers twist in the hair on my chest and he fucks himself on my cock, in his own little world.

A drop of his pre-come drips onto my stomach.

I wonder whether just a few short, sharp tugs of his prick will have him coming all over himself, and me.

“You wanna come?” I ask. The fingers of one hand trail up his thigh.

He protests hurriedly. “Going to come... just from your cock...”

I doubt the truth in this, he’s never managed before. In sixty seconds he’ll be begging for my hand to wring his orgasm from him. Scorpius has all these romantic notions in his head that I can’t bear to break; it has to be his age.

“Go on then,” I say. “Come for me.”

His hips move faster, rocking and lifting and twisting, and his face contorts as he brings himself to the brink. He lets out a cry and fucks down on me harder, before shaking his head quickly. Violently.

“Your hand...”

One tug, and he comes, his come spilling over my fist. 

Scorpius collapses over my chest, his breath hot and heavy on my neck. He lifts his hips a few times, but then, my cock slips free.

“Oh fuck,” Scorpius pants. “Sorry, just let me...” Ineffectually, he reaches back behind himself, trying to line me up again, but I push him over until he’s on his back.

He blinks up at me owlishly, struggling to focus. He needs his glasses back on.

I kneel over him, and take my slick cock in my own hand. I feel hot and heavy in my palm, my balls tight against my arse. 

“Harry...” Scorpius pants cautiously.

“Scorpius... just let me do this. Please? I’ll clean you up,” I promise.

Scorpius groans, but nods, flinging his arm across his face. I can see his eyes open, peeking. 

I wank myself off quickly, my orgasm already sitting heavily in the pit of my stomach. 

I’m close when Scorpius moves his arm away. He leans back on his elbows, and his bitten red lips part. “Come on me,” he whispers, and I do. 

He wrinkles his nose as my come splatters across his cock and stomach. “You’re such a perv,” he sighs, running his fingers through my come. He holds his fingers out and I suck them clean before settling down into his side. 

When he falls asleep, his cheeks are still pink with his embarrassed blush.


End file.
